


【蝙超】束手束脚布鲁斯

by november2004ga



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman/Superman - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/november2004ga/pseuds/november2004ga
Summary: 当超人失忆了，布鲁斯努力让克拉克恢复记忆。
Relationships: Batman/Superman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	【蝙超】束手束脚布鲁斯

1、

当克拉克·肯特意识到他和布鲁斯·韦恩的婚姻是个错误时，已经是婚后第二年了。

由于当年的婚礼过于盛大，他也不敢轻易提离婚。

可是他真的不记得自己是怎么爱上这个只有外表好看的花花公子总裁，一个滑雪摔断腿、冲浪撞礁石、骑行能冲下山崖的人，而且这个布鲁西宝贝啊，还夜夜笙歌，晚宴依然女伴不断。

报纸同行看见克拉克，都很自觉地避开不提他的婚姻情况。

每天他都乘坐城际列车去往大都会上班，据说这海底隧道是他丈夫修的，为他修的。

看来婚姻还有挽救的余地。

2、

瞭望塔上，正义联盟紧急会议召开，大家都在商量如何对媒体解释为什么超人不在。

媒体呢，就是喜欢夸大、玄幻、怎么惊悚就怎么写。

唯一能对着媒体游刃有余的主席，正是这次失忆事件的主角。

戴安娜看了一眼蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠一脸“我要去凶一下多嘴媒体”的表情，她长叹一声，给露易丝发去信息。

3、

安排超级小子和绿灯侠在地球各地救灾救人后，布鲁斯回家先是面对一脸“我不赞同”的养子提姆，再面对一脸“你回来这么晚是不是去鬼混”的克拉克。

一个词，心累。

以前，回到家，克拉克会给他一个抱抱，并且嘘寒问暖，再用X视线检查有无受伤。

现在，克拉克的关注点全部都在——闻到了他身上有其他女人的香水味。

超级嗅觉挺厉害的啊。

布鲁斯坐在餐桌前，右手边是曾经的被监护人迪克和杰森，左手边是克拉克和达米安，提姆说他不舒服，回房间睡觉去了。

——别以为我不知道你提前和超级小子夜巡去了！

“达米安。”布鲁斯给达米安使了个颜色，意思是等下掩护自己去蝙蝠洞。

“哦。”会意的达米安认为他父亲让自己给他俩留下私人空间，于是达米安看着对面的两位兄长，其中一位将会是今晚夜巡的蝙蝠侠。

对面的迪克感受到了最小的弟弟的目光，他不解地看向克拉克，心想达米安怎么还没接受克拉克？啊，偶像真好看。

克拉克刚好要拿柠檬水，对上迪克的目光，吓得他拿水壶的都抖了一下，难道迪克还是觉得一个年纪和自己差不多的继母——而且还是个男人，是件连同个饭桌吃饭都难以忍受的事情吗！

被克拉克失手打翻的水壶啪一下倒在杰森的碟子里，水花和碟子里的汤汁飞溅他一脸。

杰森抬头对着克拉克咧嘴笑了笑，这桌子上其他4个人打翻到东西到他碟子里都可能是一场嘴仗，但唯独只有克拉克，他可不敢对超人发火，哪怕现在超人失忆了。他尊敬超人，就像在海里冲浪尊敬鲨鱼，坐在自己前院椅子上尊敬龙卷风。

这让克拉克非常感动，他觉得杰森真是个好孩子，可能因为人在外面工作，做点小本买卖，所以街头气息浓了一点，本质上是个好人。

“杰森，等下一起看电影吗，我拿到了灰色幽灵的高清片源。”

于是他得到了布鲁斯一个十分不赞同的眼神，克拉克也瞪了回去，凭什么不让他看电视。杰森一口答应了下来，甚至还有点兴奋，而旁边的迪克也表示想一起。

达米安站了起来，他看上去有点生气，虽然在其他人眼里他总是不高兴的状态，但此时此刻，克拉克观察到这孩子的眉毛再上扬了5度。

“我也想看。”看看父亲的偶像。

今晚，没有罗宾会陪蝙蝠去巡逻，也没有人关心布鲁斯去了哪个房间走了哪个机关，大家都和乐融融坐在家庭影院里，心情随着剧情起伏。

外面的夜风不会因为月色过于美好而停下，哥谭的犯罪也是。唯一让布鲁斯感到欣慰的是，最像他的养子——提姆，今晚有好好夜巡，好好打击……

好吧，他看到了，提姆负责问话，康纳负责放他们跑出100米，再抓回来。

然后红罗宾当着所有人的面，吻了他的超级小子。

所有罪犯都失去了战斗力，表示你们搞快点，宁可进GCPD的牢房也不要吃狗粮。

于是今晚布鲁斯揍企鹅人，下手更加重了。

4、

夜巡很顺利，布鲁斯在凌晨4点半回到了韦恩大宅，睡着了的克拉克躺在大床上，外面的月光一点都进不来，他睡得很香很沉。

有那么一瞬间，布鲁斯很想维持这样的生活，克拉克是个普通人，没有满宇宙的纠纷与战争，没有地球上的天灾和人祸。

白天的正联会议，蝙蝠侠开始念超级小子的工作失误和战损，康纳的脸都绿了。

他还要特地嘱咐年轻人：“你要尽快成长为超人，卡尔能做的事情，你也能做，你不可能永远是超级小子。”

监听会议的提姆觉得他父亲这句，怎么这么耳熟。

5、

韦恩大宅里，克拉克看了一眼烤箱的温度，他手上发酵好的面粉刚刚装盘，戴上厚手套，拉开门，把铁盆放进去。接着他开始腌制鹿肉和鸡肉，放上香料，淋上那些阿尔弗雷德说不怎么贵的红酒，而饭后的甜点的材料还躺在冰箱里。

忙了一个下午，才把晚饭做得七七八八，克拉克不由得感叹阿尔弗雷德的工作量之大，要照顾孩子还要做饭，现在他接过了做饭的活，阿尔弗雷德可以专心搞清洁。当他的烤鸡和烤鹿肉可以出炉时，阿尔弗雷德已经把长桌准备好，摆上了餐具。

今天的饭桌上，气氛尤为紧张，因为自己的孩子——康纳的到来，提姆和布鲁斯产生了点小矛盾，让克拉克半喜半忧，他知道提姆很想帮自己，让布鲁斯快速接纳康纳，但是布鲁斯似乎不太高兴。

吃完饭后，克拉克把苹果派拿了出来，正巧碰上提姆和布鲁斯吵完架，克拉克担心地去看了一眼。

提姆气呼呼地插起一块苹果派放进嘴里，又拿起另一块，去找康纳。

克拉克知道这个年轻人对康纳是真的好，他觉得布鲁斯那边的想法已经无所谓了。

到了起居室，迪克闪现克拉克身旁，马上拿走了一块，连阿尔弗雷德都来吃了一块。

只有杰森无动于衷，瘫坐在沙发上，一动不动，他觉得苹果派只是一种社交手段，哪里可能好吃。

在他走神的时候，一块苹果派塞进了他嘴里，克拉克笑嘻嘻地收回叉子，杰森嚼了两下……

“好……好吧，味道还不错。”

等布鲁斯想起这道饭后甜品，已经只有一个空铁盘了。

6、

被红头罩暴揍、差点死掉的企鹅人，他的赌场也属于了杰森·陶德，按照杰森对外的说法，赌场是韦恩集团的旁支产业之一，也就是说冰山赌场属于了韦恩家。

企鹅人越想越气，他科波特纵横哥谭，哪里受过这样的委屈，被个韦恩家连养子都算不上的纨绔子弟玩弄于股掌之中。

他思来想去，在韦恩家的几个成员里看了一下，发现布鲁西宝贝给他们找的另一个父亲——可以说是后妈，克拉克·韦恩每天都要坐城际列车上下班，于是他在出站口布置了一帮人、一辆车，轻而易举把人就给绑架了。

兴奋不已的企鹅人当晚就给小混蛋杰森去了个电话：“晚上好，杰森小子，小混蛋，小骗子，我绑架了你家可爱的克拉克，让你爸赶紧拿1000万来赎人。”

因为克拉克被绑架，全家都被布鲁斯撵出去巡逻，蝙蝠侠自己正在去救人的路上。

在外吹冷风还没有苹果派吃的红头罩没好气地扯下自己的变声器，开始和企鹅人扯掰：“你知道自己绑架了谁吗？超人专访NO.1指定记者，也是超人的小情人！”

企鹅人愣了一下：“你爸是被绿灯侠照亮了吗？”

红头罩很肯定地说：“是啊，谁让他对克拉克是真爱，非要结婚不可，布鲁斯已经准备找蝙蝠侠去揍你了！”

企鹅人有点迷惑：“关蝙蝠侠什么事啊！”

“这你就不知道了吧！”杰森的语气激动了起来：“蝙蝠侠喜欢超人啊！要是克拉克死了，超人会伤心的，怎么能让超人心爱的恋人死在你手里呢？”

企鹅人：“嘶，这关系我捋一捋。”

“你慢慢捋吧。”红头罩看见下面有双面人的黑%帮人员在搬运东西，本着看过不放过的原则，红头罩出手了。

而企鹅人的制冰工厂此时被塑胶炸弹开了个口子，蝙蝠侠冲进来掀倒了任何企图阻挡他的人，一拳把企鹅人从厂房这头打到了那头。

科伯特亲眼看见蝙蝠侠亲自解开克拉克的绳子，亲昵地把人抱起，而红罗宾和罗宾只是在旁边打下手。

红罗宾走到克拉克身旁，试图喊醒他，但是并不是喊肯特先生，直呼其名？！

八卦心旺盛的企鹅人挣扎着爬起来，为了看得再清楚一点，又被红头罩一脚踩了下去。

罗宾走过去，也是直呼克拉克。

一个想法在心中成型，企鹅人认为，杰森收到的信息可能不对称，蝙蝠侠极有可能挖了超人的墙角、绿了布鲁西宝贝。

7、

“我觉得我之前是误会您了，蝙蝠侠先生。”克拉克觉得蝙蝠侠离他有点太近了，超过了正常的礼貌范围。

蝙蝠侠把这个倒霉的小记者搂在怀里，带上了韦恩集团的顶楼，夜风在克拉克耳边呼啸，他觉得这场景——有点点像，以前超人带露易丝呢。

上了塔顶，蝙蝠侠把克拉克圈在臂围里，头套摘了一半，让克拉克看清了自己脸。

克拉克发出无声的尖叫，那是他的丈夫——布鲁斯·韦恩的脸。

皮革质感的手套伸入克拉克衬衫内，抚摸过他丰满柔软的胸和结实的腹肌，粗糙的表面摩挲着这具光滑无暇的躯体，蝙蝠侠坏心眼地捏了捏敏感的乳头，再抓一把小记者饱满滑腻的胸脯。

“把裤子拉下来。”他在小记者耳边这样命令道。

克拉克不敢不从，但是GCPD的巡查飞艇就在旁边逡巡，他可不想被拍到，只解开了自己的皮带，微微拉开一点裤头。

很快他被哥谭的黑骑士揽入怀中，宽大的斗篷把他遮得严严实实，克拉克下体被一只大手加重了力道揉搓，屁股另一只手打了一巴掌。

“我很乐意赞助人的爱人，为我口一次。”

晕乎乎的小记者半跪下来，突然意识到，什么赞助人，布鲁西宝贝你精分啊？！

他抬头瞪了蝙蝠侠一眼，在蝙蝠侠眼里却是双眼含泪、风情万种，蝙蝠侠咽了一下口水，拉开拉链放出自己憋得生疼的阴茎，拍在克拉克脸上。

克拉克把这巨大吞了进去，才发现有点难受，明明已经顶到喉咙，还有一小截没吞进去，他只好闭上眼，放松自己再往里面吞一点。

蝙蝠侠扶着克拉克的后脑，刚开始还照顾他的感受慢慢抽插，后面每次都深深插入这个温热的喉咙里，男性器官的膻味直接拍了克拉克一脸。百来下之后，蝙蝠侠终于停了下来，抽出了自己的分身，克拉克正要喘口气，突然被喷了一脸的白浆，眼镜半边看不见，鸦黑曲卷的头发上也沾了一点。

黑骑士抬起小记者的下巴，满意地看了一眼自己的成果，他让克拉克转过身去，趴在冰凉的墙壁上，克拉克颜色泛红的分身还可怜兮兮地挺立着，衣衫大开，露出雪白饱满的胸膛，裤子半褪，在黑夜中白得晃眼的屁股就在自己眼前，他俯身压在小记者的背上，刚刚发泄过的欲望再次挺立，抵在克拉克一开一合的屁眼上，看来这位小骚货刚刚有给自己扩张过了。

他在克拉克耳边，用蝙蝠侠低沉又沙哑的声线问道：“你和布鲁斯那个草包做的时候，也是这样迫不及待吗？”说完啪地拍了一巴掌在小记者屁股上，力道有点大，留五指红痕，随即消失。

巨大的阴茎顺利挺进火热的小穴中，层层肠肉谄媚地吸吮着蝙蝠侠的分身，每一次撞击都让克拉克快感登顶。

克拉克感到脑子里晕乎乎的，脑子和屁股都热到快融化了，都不记得自己被干到射了几次，但是意识深处很清楚现在干他的人是用恐惧统治哥谭的蝙蝠侠，而不是平日里温柔的丈夫布鲁斯。

“嗯啊！……蝙蝠侠……B……啊……啊嗯……”

等到克拉克的屁股都被凯夫拉制服剐蹭到发麻时，蝙蝠侠原本扶住他屁股的手，改为揽住他的腰，屁股里的巨棒退到了穴口，再一举挺入，一股热流射入他体内。

高潮过度的克拉克腿脚酸软，他再也站不住，刚要跌坐下地，就被蝙蝠侠一把捞住。

等克拉克再次恢复意识时，已经是在蝙蝠洞里，自己身上还是衣衫散乱，身旁是几个陈列玻璃，他摇摇晃晃站起来，看到了蝙蝠侠以前的制服、罗宾的制服、蝙蝠少女的制服……最后一个，也就是他刚刚靠着的玻璃圆筒，里面是超人的制服。

他在玻璃反光中，看见脱下披风和头套的蝙蝠侠走了过来——那不是布鲁斯的神情，蝙蝠侠走到他面前，把小记者搂入怀中，让他看着玻璃反光中的自己，细密地吻着他洁白的肩头，顺便帮克拉克推了一下他的摇摇欲坠的眼镜。

再把他摁在了玻璃上，让他面对着超人的制服。

“你……我看着超人的制服……”克拉克有点说不出的慌，他早就听说蝙蝠侠暗恋超人，没想到这（脏话）是把他当替身了。

“对，操你，听你叫得像个荡妇，还吃着我的大几把神魂颠倒。”蝙蝠侠的声音依然黑暗又沙哑。

克拉克不得不承认，他又硬了，确实像个荡妇。于是他俩又在这里吻了起来，舌头交缠在一起，克拉克把裤子一脱，腿缠在黑骑士的万能腰带上，身上还有一件皱巴巴的衬衫，他揽着蝙蝠侠的脖子，隔着沾了精液的眼镜，纯净的蓝眼睛此时满是勾引意味，屁股坐在蝙蝠侠的腿上蹭来蹭去，鲜红的舌头舔过黑骑士留着胡茬坚毅。蝙蝠侠揽起克拉克的屁股又干了起来，挺入那个饥渴又火热的小穴。

抽插了百来下，蝙蝠侠抽出自己还挺立着的欲望，让克拉克趴在玻璃上，再次连根没入，顶得克拉克尖叫一声射了出来，后穴骤然锁紧，火热的精液冲入小穴中，在克拉克还未从高潮余韵中喘口气时，蝙蝠侠伸手脱下他眼镜。

克拉克看到玻璃反光中，是超人的脸。

8、  
当第一个走下楼吃早餐的迪克，看到克拉克没戴眼镜坐在楼下吃早餐，而且布鲁斯没出现时，他就知道超人回来了。

“克拉克，早。”

“早，要我带你一程吗？”

“好啊！”

9、  
睡了一个早上和一个中午的会议，布鲁西宝贝精神饱满在自己办公室看关于某个进行非法实验的实验室资料，他听到有人敲玻璃，是超人漂浮在他窗外。

布鲁斯开窗，拉住超人的脚踝：“昨晚蝙蝠侠似乎和我的爱人过了火热的一夜，正联主席不应该给我这个可怜的赞助人一些补偿吗？”


End file.
